


Let's Twist Again

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Old music - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: Dean is listening to rock music late at night, Cas decides to show Dean what kind of music he likes.





	Let's Twist Again

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used for this is Let's Twist Again by Chubby Checker

Dean sat on the couch with his leg propped up on the coffee table in front of him. His arm rested against the edge of the couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He took a swig of his drink and sighed. It was 11 PM and Sam had already gone off to bed, however for Dean, he was wide awake.   
The last case had really shaken him up. There was an innocent family involved and the father was killed from a Wendigo. Dean let the man out of his sight for just a few seconds and he had been captured and killed. Dean blamed himself for the whole thing, of course Sam attempted to talk to his brother but Dean locked himself in his room with his laptop and a case of beer. 

Dean leant forward and turned on the radio. He put on his favourite rock station and let the sound of Metallica fill the air. He tapped his foot to the beat as he took another sip of his whiskey. Dean looked around the room as the sound of fluttering wings entered the room, he saw Castiel standing at the door. 

"Hello Dean" Castiel had a blank expression on his face as he made his way downstairs. He walked towards Dean and stood in front of him. 

"Hey Cas" Dean smiled at his friend and poured more whiskey into his glass. 

"Dean you know that death of that man wasn't your fault right?" Cas studied Dean and watched him as he turned his head. Dean wasn't fond of small talk and Cas knew that. Cas sat down beside him and looked around the room. "What exactly are you listening to?" 

"Metallica" Dean looked over at Cas, he expected the same reaction that Sam always gives him, a scoff. But Cas sat there and tapped his fingers to the beat. He didn't mind Dean's music at all he liked when Dean sang along to it thinking Cas couldn't hear. 

"I know a song that I found particularly pleasing, want to hear it?" Cas looked over at Dean with bright eyes. 

"Yeah sure buddy" Dean turned off the radio and leant back in his seat as Cas typed the song into his phone. He pressed play and turned up his volume. 

"It's called Let's Twist Again" Cas stood up and dragged Dean with him. Dean put his glass on the coffee table and stood awkwardly in front of Cas. "There's a dance with it too. The twist, wanna try it?" 

"Cas I don't really dance-" Dean was interrupted by Cas grabbing his hand and moving his arms to the beat of the song. Cas moved his arms from side to side along with his legs in a twisting motion. He frowned when he saw that Dean wasn't dancing, Dean quickly caught that and slowly started doing the twist. The two of them smiled while Cas started humming the lyrics to the song. 

"Out of all the many years I've been here, this song is my favourite" the two of them smiled and continued dancing to the song, over and over again. Dean slowly moved his hands to Cas' waist and started slowly moving from side to side. Cas had his hands on Dean's shoulder he fiddled with his shirt as they both slow danced. The both of them closed their eyes and pressed against each other. 

...

Dean has started to become tired. He looked at the clock and it read 3 AM. He and Cas were laying on the couch together, Dean wrapped his arm around Cas as the angel ran his fingers through Dean's hair. The two of them danced for hours, Dean looked down at Cas and gently pressed his lips against his. Cas flushed pink and softly kissed Dean back. They both pulled away and smiled, Dean looked down and blushed. Cas kissed his cheek and rested his head on Dean's chest while Dean slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
